


Bullet

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

You wanted to rekindle the relationship. He argued there was nothing to rekindle...

 _“I don’t really see it, I mean, we’re okay, right?”_ he would ask you whenever you proposed possible solutions to this “problem”.

 _“Of course we’re okay! It’s just...,”_ you would always trail off and then reassure him that you loved him.

That was pretty much how all of your disagreements went; always ending with I-love-you’s and long, sweet kisses. But he knew you and your insecurities. Even after two years of going strong, he knew you were still scared that you might lose him, either to an UnSub or to another woman. So, you were constantly looking for new things for you two to try, whether they were fancy restaurants, spas for him to relax after a harsh case, anything really. But, whichever activity it was, you always looked for something that you could share and enjoy as a couple, something that might bring you closer together.

Now? You had come up with dance classes, and he was already dreading the mere thought of it. He could hold his own on a dance floor, don’t get him wrong. He wasn’t worried about _that._ Derek had gone with you to sign up for said classes and he had seen the way a few men had looked at you, until he grabbed your hand and you smiled brightly at him. It was not a problem if he was there; the problem was that he was sure he would miss a few classes, and you had paid for the full six-month course. You had clearly stated that, even if he was out of state, you would still attend the lessons and fill him in when he came back.

So, yes, the strong and confident Derek Morgan was kind of worried that some younger guy might steal you away from him... that someone who did not have to travel all the time and risk his life in dangerous situations might catch your eye and you would forget all about him. He was unable to believe that such a beautiful, smart woman had chosen him. You were twenty-eight and had a PhD, for goodness’ sake! He thought he had stopped worrying about that a long time ago, but apparently that was _not_ the case.

He was on the jet with just over an hour left in the air. If he promised Hotch he would bring his paperwork first thing the next day, he might just have enough time to make it to the dance studio, which was about twenty minutes from Quantico. He was looking out of the window with the new headset you had gifted him around his neck and he couldn’t stop moving his leg up and down.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Rossi asked him as he sat in front of him with a drink.

‘Isn’t it a little early for that?’ he smirked, trying to hide his previous expression.

‘Don’t turn this on me,’ the older agent said, pointing his index finger at Derek while holding tightly to his glass of scotch. ‘Ready to get home?’

Derek nodded, moving his eyes towards the clouds.

‘Anxious to see your lady? Is she waiting for you at home?’ Rossi asked him, knowingly. Derek looked at him, with a little bit of surprise showing in his face.

‘How do you-?’ he started only to be interrupted.

‘Please, you’re looking at the guy who invented the “I’ll make it up to you” line,’ Derek chuckled at the comment. ‘So, what did you do that’s got you this worried?’

‘Nothing, actually,’ he shrugged.

‘Nothing? So, why are you checking your phone every two minutes?’

Derek sighed and told him the whole story. Rossi was really trying not to laugh at his teammate’s pained expression.

‘Salsa lessons?’ Rossi asked, hiding a smirk behind his glass.

‘Yes, laugh if you want, but she insisted! So, I agreed and I really don’t want to be late. You should’ve seen the way those guys were looking at her... they were practically drooling.’

‘Derek, I’ve seen the way she looks at you. You’re the only man in her life, trust me on that one.’

He nodded, and Rossi decided to get up and leave him to his thoughts, but not before patting him on the shoulder on his way back to his original seat.

 _“I’d rather take a **bullet**... but I’ll make it,”_ he promised silently, as he checked his phone again for a message that would never come. Whenever he was out on cases you would never text him first, even if the nerves were eating you away. You were so understanding of his job, it had been for Derek not to confuse it with lack of interest at the beginning of the relationship.

The moment the jet landed, he asked Hotch about the paperwork. His boss only smiled and nodded, before exiting the plane without a word. When Derek got out, he saw Rossi winking at him from the top of the stairs. He let out a nervous laugh and practically ran towards the black SUV waiting for him there. He may or may not have speeded a little, but in the end he made it.

He took a second to catch his breath, since he had run all the way from the parking lot, and stopped at the door to look at you interacting with the other attendees. You were wearing a new black dress with matching heels. It was a simple outfit, but it made you even more beautiful than you already were. You were smiling while you chatted with another woman, who was also there with her partner, when you were approached by a dude who seemed to be alone.

 _That’s_ when he strode in, exuding a level of confidence he hadn’t felt two hours ago, and made his presence known by calling your name. He would buy Rossi a bottle of wine to thank him for helping him put that smile on your face. He walked over to you, hugged you and gave you a big kiss on the cheek, while the guy decided to go talk to another woman who had just come into the room. You were so focused on your boyfriend’s arrival, you didn’t even notice the other guy leaving.

A few minutes passed, and the teachers came in, a man and a woman, and made everyone introduce themselves. Then, they explained the first couple of moves you would be starting with, and so Derek put his left hand flat against your small back and gently grabbed your hand with his right one. You smiled, still pleasantly surprised that he had made it on time, and then, as the teachers put on music and signalled for everyone to start dancing, Derek pulled you flush against his body, which was probably a little _too_ close for the first lesson, but he didn’t care. He had the most gorgeous woman in his arms and he wasn’t going to let go.


End file.
